After Sunset
by Apalla
Summary: After Shinra turns him into a vampire, Izaya decides that if he's going to be alive forever, he's going to drag a certain blonde down with him. But in order to do so, he's going to need a few little minions on his side first. Someone to take the incoming vending machines while Izaya aims for Shizuo's throat. Yaoi. Shizaya, KidaxMikado, Heiwajimacest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Part I

Izaya Orihara was smart man. Maybe not a mentally stable man, but he was still very smart. Which is exactly reason enough for a person to wonder how someone like him hadn't seen this coming.

It was at least 8:30 at night in Ikebukero as Izaya walked down the street, a mischievous, creepy smile on his face while he looked for something—or someone—to entertain him. The sky overhead was dark like the fabric of his clothes and his inky black hair, the stars invisible from all the bright lights the city gave off. And to top everything else off, he'd just eaten some fatty tuna, so he was in a pretty good mood.

_I wonder if Shizu-chan is out, _he thought gleefully, the idea of a late-night chase before bed with his precious Monster of Ikebukero making adrenaline pump lively through his veins. _Best go see. _He laughed to himself at the mental image of Shizuo's adorable, enraged face while he launched vending machines and mail boxes and… Well, basically _anything _heavy at him and turned to run off in the direction he felt Shizuo would most likely be in. However, he was stopped by Celty suddenly appearing in front of him on Shooter.

"Hello, Celty." He smiled at the Dullahan. "Have you seen my Shizu-chan this fine evening~?"

Celty shook her head and typed on her PDA before holding it up to Izaya's face. _I need you to come back to Shinra's apartment with me for something important. _

Izaya pouted and glared at the screen. "Must I? I really wanted to play with my monster tonight. Can I swing by afterwards?"

Celty typed once more, faster this time. _No, Izaya, it's urgent and he needs you RIGHT NOW! _

The informant rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. Whatever Shinra needed him for, he figured it probably wouldn't take more than an hour or two, so he put the helmet Celty handed him on and got on the back of her motorcycle, holding onto her waist as she started driving back to the apartment.

Izaya, as the smart man he was, had always known Shinra to be a weird, babbling moron. Despite that, though, he was still Izaya's friend…somehow. So he wasn't exactly surprised when Celty led him into the apartment and he saw all the broken scientific equipment and messy furniture. He was surprised, however, when he found Shinra—and not some poor, abducted citizen—curled up in the corner of the living room, shaking and making a strange sound like a shaky gasp and an animalistic growl combined.

"What the…?" Izaya looked over at Celty. "Explain, please. Or has he finally cracked under the crushing weight of his own stupidity?"

_He was trying to come up with a pill that would lengthen human life and make people faster and stronger. Not as strong as Shizuo, of course, but just stronger than your average man. He tried the first prototype pill, and… _She didn't finish on the PDA, she just pointed to Shinra's current state.

Shinra lifted his head and looked up at Izaya, and Izaya almost fell over. Shinra's eyes were no longer their average brown color. They were red, red like a pool of fresh blood, and he had sharp, inhuman teeth. He was looking at Izaya like he'd just been wandering through the desert and Izaya was a plate of fresh food. He growled, the sound reminding the informant of a wild, big cat, before he lunged at Izaya. Thankfully, Celty grabbed him with her shadows and pinned the doctor-turned-vampire down to the ground.

Izaya frowned over at Celty and huffed. He wasn't upset that she'd pinned him down; he was upset that she'd brought him here in the first place. "So that's why I'm here? So he can eat me? As if. I'm leaving now, Celty. Maybe I'll lead Shizu-chan here and Shinra can have protozoan blood for dinner." He giggled under his breath.

But it seemed that Celty didn't want to wait that long, because one of her shadows grabbed Izaya's foot and literally dragged him back over, another shadow wrapping around his mouth so she didn't have to hear him talk…or scream. She released Shinra from the shadows holding him and the hunger-delirious vampire pounced on Izaya, happily sinking his fangs into the struggling informant's long, lily-white neck and sucking out the sweet red nectar of life that poured from the wounds.

Izaya, despite his mouth being covered and his body tied down, still screamed and struggled, attempting to kick Shinra off, but it did no good, and with each gulp the doctor took from his body, Izaya found himself growing colder, weaker, and his vision blurring. Spots of black and white danced across his fading sight and with a final groan, Izaya succumbed to the sweet unconsciousness.

Izaya wasn't sure when he woke up, but he knew that when he did, everything seemed much brighter and much clearer than the last time his eyes were open. The light coming from the light bulb over his head almost blinded him when he first reopened his eyes and he immediately shut them again and scrambled away from the light. "Ow…" His head was pounding, his gums were throbbing, and his throat and mouth seemed _very _dry. He rubbed his eyes and tried to open them again, this time being greeted with the image of Celty standing in front of him.

Except something seemed…different.

He could see every last crease in her leather suit, every small speck of dust on it, and the light reflecting off it wasn't as bright as the light overhead, but it was still enough to make him blink once or twice. He could see the tiny scratched on her helmet, and was it just him, or were the colors on that helmet always that vibrant? Groaning quietly, Izaya ran his fingers through his hair, surprised by how soft it felt now, as if he'd just gotten it professionally treated. "Celty… Where's—"

A piece of velvet.

That was Izaya's voice now. Soft as a piece of black velvet and just as enticing, but with a melodic hint to it, like the sound of an artist playing the piano to a blind man; it was clear, soft, and beautiful. The kind of voice one would imagine is used by the leading man of a dark romance novel. Izaya covered his mouth and looked at Celty, who was already typing on her PDA.

_Wow…nice voice. Anyway, Shinra took a little too much of your blood, and… You're a vampire now too, Izaya. _She put a hand on his ice-cold shoulder and turned Izaya's attention to a nearby full-body mirror.

Izaya stared at his own reflection, hopping off the operating table Celty had put him on. He was paler now, and he'd been pale in life, but now he was just moonlight-white, his skin looking smooth to the touch, like a pearl in a glass case in a jewelry store. His features were heightened, sharper now, his cheekbones a little more prominent, his lips a bit fuller, and his slim body seemed to have the slightest bit of curve to it. His inky-black hair was shinier and softer than it'd been only a half-hour ago, and his eyes were a more vibrant brown, like someone had lit a candle behind their dark color, and they shone with mischief and intelligence. In Izaya's opinion, and he'd always been vain, he looked like a gorgeous new airbrushed male supermodel who'd just stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine.

But his teeth were what Izaya focused on most. They were whiter and more aligned than they'd ever been before, but they all seemed to be just a tad bit sharper. Not something a person would notice right away, but if they stared long enough at his teeth now, they'd notice the fine little tips. He brought his pale, slender fingers up to touch one of his canines and almost stabbed his own finger when said canine—and its twin on the other side of Izaya's mouth—grew longer and sharper, like fangs. Fangs. Izaya had _fangs_. Celty was telling the truth.

"How could you let him do this to me, Celty?!" Izaya growled and, unaware of his newfound strength, lifted the full-body mirror easily off the ground and threw it at the Dullahan, who easily dodged it and let it slam into the wall, the frame clambering to the ground and sharp shards of clear glass tumbling down with it. The sound of the mirror meeting the wall and shattering made Izaya flinch, his hearing much better now than it'd been in life, and he covered his ears for a second. "Nnn…"

"Is…Is he awake?" Shinra, who seemed like regular old Shinra again, poked his head slowly into the room. Unlike earlier, his eyes weren't red anymore, but the same lit-up brown as Izaya's, and his fangs were retracted. He looked just like the same Shinra Izaya remembered from his human life…just prettier. Like Izaya, Shinra was paler now, and he didn't need to breathe, nor did he have a heartbeat. His lips were plumper now, if not a paler pink than before.

Izaya growled at the sight of Shinra and angrily lunged for him. "I'll kill you! Kill you until you're actually dead this time!" But just like last time, Celty's shadows stopped him, pinning him down. "Let me go! Let go! Let go! Let go! My life is over! _Over!_"

_You're being a little overdramatic, Izaya…_

"Actually, he's technically right, Celty. His life—as in he's _alive_—is over. But that doesn't mean you can't still be an informant, Izaya. You can just work night hours, and—"

"_I don't care about that! My beautiful humans! I can't study them now, I'll only want to study their veins!" _Izaya suddenly blinked, imagining a random human in his mind. He could almost feel the warm, delicious blood rushing down his dried out throat and hear the heartbeat slowly fading away with each gulp he took. All these things, all of them, delighted him, but not in the way that made him want to laugh and dance around on cell phones; in the way that he used to feel whenever he was eating fatty tuna or being chased by Shizuo. He was hungry, hungry for more, and he was suddenly _very_ aware of all the wonderful little humans walking around on the streets below. Licking his lips and not even bothering to punish Shinra, Izaya ran out of the room and into the unsuspecting streets of Ikebukero.

He'd never been this hungry or loved humans this much in his entire existence.

**A/N: So this was gonna be a one-shot, but then I decided to be lazy and divided it into parts. Ta-da. Also this was written at the request of a friend of mine, because I don't normally write Durarara fanfiction and she wanted me to, so here I am, writing one…**

**I…have nothing else to say, so I'm just gonna go now. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Part II

Izaya jumped lightly from rooftop to rooftop, and with each jump, the burning thirst in his lily-white throat grew. But he was being picky this evening, since he wanted his first meal as a vampire to be just right. Kind of like how a man on death row wanted his last meal to be just right. But some humans smelled too sweet, some were too bitter, some were too salty, and some were just downright vile. The informant-turned-vampire pouted and sat down on a dark part of a rooftop for a moment to just take in the scents around him. He sniffed the air, cringing slightly from the foul odor coming off a few gang members below before he caught wind of a very…interesting scent. It was a light, happy scent; sweet. But it also had the sadness and anger of someone who had to take on a lot of responsibility and go through things they didn't want to anymore; sour, salty. Izaya smirked and stood, using the rooftops to move toward the scent. It was perfect.

By the time Izaya pinpointed the scent to the exact person it was coming from, he was getting a little ravenous. His fangs were already half out and his lit-up brown eyes were turning red, allowing him to only see the outline of something and the heat or blood within it. He caught sight of his dinner and lunged down from the rooftops, grabbing the person and dragging them into a nearby dark alley with inhuman speed. Before the person could protest, Izaya shoved them against the wall and bit deep into their neck, shivering in satisfaction as their warm lifeblood ran down his burning throat.

_This is even better than fatty tuna, _Izaya thought as he drank deeply, feeling the body against the wall slow its squirming and go limp. _Delicious~ _

Soon his thirst was sated and Izaya pulled away, fangs retracting and eyes loosing their glow. He sighed happily and looked at the human against the wall, his eyes widening as he attempted to keep laughter from bursting out of his throat, especially when the person fell over.

Now laying at his feet, pale as snow, barely alive, was Masaomi Kida. Tilting his head, Izaya crouched down and stared curiously and amusedly into the boy's almost-lifeless brown eyes. _I could try to turn him. It'd be interesting to see how he adapts to the coming centuries. And I'd get to see his expression when he finds everyone he ever loved and cared for dead as the decades go by. _With a smirk, he lifted Kida up, grinning at his own new strength, and jumped up onto the rooftops.

**Later…**

After about twenty minutes of hopping around, Izaya found a quiet, hidden little area in a park and quickly texted Celty.

_Izaya: How do I turn someone into a vampire?_

_Celty: …Why?_

_Izaya: It's just curiosity. :)_

Celty didn't believe that it was "just curiosity" for one second, but she knew Izaya wouldn't budge if she tried to talk him out of it, so she decided to tell him.

_Celty: Right… You drain them almost completely of their blood, like Shinra did to you, then you give them some of your blood, and then you find a sunless place to put them until they wake up 24 hours later. After that, you should probably find someone for them to feed off of…_

_Izaya: Thank you, Celty._

Izaya turned off his phone before Celty could reply and smiled, fangs extending. He parted Kida's lips and bit into his own wrist, holding it over the open mouth. His crimson blood dripped from the wound and right into Kida's mouth, slipping down his throat. The half-dead boy twitched and trembled before passing out. Izaya's smile widened once plenty of blood had slipped down Kida's throat and his wound healed incredibly fast. Slipping out of his jacket, he set to work digging a hole—or grave, in his opinion—and dropped Kida into the hole, covering him with dirt.

Smiling in delight, Izaya reminded himself to return 24 hours later before he headed off into the night.

**Meanwhile…**

Shizuo Heiwajima plucked his blue-tinted sunglasses off his face and glanced around, letting out a breath. _It's too quiet tonight, _he thought suspiciously, licking his shell-pink lips. _Why hasn't the annoying Flea shown his face? _With a couple quick glances around, he put his glasses back on and started walking to his apartment.

Said "Flea", however, was standing on the rooftop just above him, smiling—or maybe it was more of a smirk—with mischief. Ah, the one downside to truly being immortal now? Eventually, he wouldn't be able to play with his favorite toy anymore.

"Oh, Shizu-chan," he said with an overdramatic sigh, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes. "How I'll miss you, sweet Shizu-chan."

_Maybe, _a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered, _you won't _have _to miss him. If this thing with Kida works, then you'll know how to turn Shizuo, and if you turn Shizuo, he'll have reason to chase you around the world for the rest of eternity. Doesn't that sound fun?_

As the voice faded away, Izaya's eyes snapped open, alight. "What a brilliant idea! Ahahaha!" _But if I'm going to be attempting to get close enough to Shizu-chan to get my fangs into his throat, I'll need some help…_

**Meanwhile…**

_Try again._

Shinra glared at the screen of Celty's PDA before taking a deep breath that he didn't need. _Izaya, come to me._ He concentrated hard on Izaya's image as he thought these words and waited for a few minutes. "Noth—"

Izaya appeared right in front of them, pouting and glaring. "How did you do that?"

"Ah!" Shinra jumped up and hid behind Celty, who slapped the palm of her hand to the front of her helmet. "It worked, Celty! Happy?"

_Izaya, Shinra is your Creator. You have a bond to him, even if you don't feel it. He mentally ordered you to be here and your body reacted without your mind's okay._

"You've gotta be kidding me." Izaya glared at the screen and then at Shinra over Celty's shoulder. "I'm bound to this idiot?! Forever?!"

_Well…yeah. Unless he dies or willingly severs the bond…_

"I'd very much like him to sever the bond," Izaya growled.

"I'd like that too!" Shinra whined from behind Celty. "I hereby sever all—" He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as Celty punched him in the stomach. "Hey!"

_You can't sever the bond yet. We might need Izaya's help if we're going to find a cure._

Izaya growled again and left before Celty's could say or do anything else. He looked at the time on his phone and frowned when he saw that it was almost dawn, so he quickly went back to his own apartment. He noticed, oddly enough, that the closer it got to dawn, the more his body felt like it was made of lead. He tried to ignore this as he covered every window in his apartment, although he had some difficulty covering that window that was practically a wall made of glass in his office, before he left a note for Namie.

_Dear Namie,_

_I'll be working nights, so you don't have to come in until sunset from now on. See you tomorrow night._

_Izaya_

He left the note attached to Namie's computer screen before he went to bed, feeling like his whole being was made of lead by the time he tucked himself in.

**At sunset…**

Izaya awoke feeling as if nothing had changed at first, as if he were still human, but then he noticed once again how clear everything seemed, and the previous night's events came rushing back. He glanced at the clock, knowing he wouldn't have to fetch Kida from the ground until closer to midnight. _Well, _he thought, cracking open his door a little and watching Namie come into his apartment, _then I guess I have some spare time on my hands._

**A/N: Namie may or may not become a vampire. That's kind of like a last minute decision, because she originally wasn't going to be one of the people who gets turned, but my friend asked me to have Izaya make her a vampire and I'm still kind of in-between on it. I may just have Izaya tell her he's a vampire and feed from her a little, or I may have Izaya turn her. I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Izaya walked out of his bedroom and over to Namie. "Good evening, Namie." He grinned at her, fighting back a laugh when she gave him a suspicious look and backed away a bit. "What?"

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, Orihara." She clutched the files in her hand, as if they could be used as a weapon if she needed them to. "It's like I'm some of that fatty tuna you love so much…" She glared at him with a frown. "Why did you suddenly decide to start working nights?"

Izaya's grin widened as he stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. (He may or may not have considered it a small victory in frightening her by the gesture, or by the new icy temperature of his skin.) "You see, Namie, that idiot Shinra has done something to me and now I am only able to work nights." He wanted to see if she was smart enough to figure it out on her own, but his stomach was growling just looking at her. Sure, Namie was a bitter woman toward him, and her blood smelled more sour than sweet, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a quick sip and be on his way to find something better later in the night.

Namie looked Izaya over. He was definitely different right now… Not in a personality way, of course, because she was positive that Izaya would always be his arrogant, self-absorbed self, but in a physical way. He was…prettier. His inky hair was shinier and looked softer, his skin was paler and looked smoother, and his cheekbones were a little more prominent. His eyes were alight and his teeth… Namie closely studied his teeth and shuddered. Had they gotten sharper? "I give up," she said slowly, still thinking though. "What happened?"

Before Namie could even blink, Izaya had her pinned to her desk, papers and files flying off and drifting to the floor. He was leaning over her, smirking down at her with red eyes and elongated fangs. Namie was sure that she let out a quiet, fearful whimper, though she'd never admit to such a thing. "Let go, freak!"

Izaya laughed again and let her up, but grabbed her shoulders once she stood. "I can't let you quit or tell anyone, Namie. I'd be hunted out of Japan and never able to see my favorite humans again. So I'll give you a huge raise if you promise to, one: keep your mouth shut; and two: let me feed off you whenever I want."

Namie frowned and glared at him, about to refuse, but then she thought about it. She was sure that while life without Izaya would be wonderful, she also needed this job badly. Plus, Izaya probably wouldn't even like her blood very much, so he wouldn't feed from her often. And to top it all off, a raise never hurt. So she sighed in angry defeat and looked away. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Can I get back to work?"

Izaya nodded and waited until she had her back turned to grab her, using one hand to move her hair and head to the position he wanted it in, and the other hand to jerk down the collar of her annoying turtleneck sweater. He quickly dug his fangs into her neck, ignoring the way she muffled a scream and squirmed. He drank the sour blood that poured into his mouth, trying to ignore the flavor. Yes, he'd liked bitter foods in his life, but this was like sucking the juice straight from a lemon…a lemon that wasn't even ripe yet. When he pulled off after a few gulps, he shuddered and Namie turned and slapped him, though he barely felt it and wasn't even affected.

"A little warning would've been nice!" she shouted as she walked to the kitchen to look for something to press to the bite mark.

Izaya wiped his mouth, his thirst sustained for the moment, and looked at the digital clock on Namie's computer, smirking to himself. It was almost time to go get his new little experiment from the park.

**Later…**

Izaya trotted happily into the park and over to the area he'd buried Kida. He looked at the timer on his phone, counting along with it. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1."

Izaya looked down at the ground, waiting for a minute or two. When nothing happened, he frowned, deciding that his attempt to turn Kida hadn't worked, or maybe Celty had purposely told him the incorrect way to turn someone. With a resigned sigh, he turned away from the makeshift grave, but paused when he heard the earth behind him shift a little. He turned back to face it just in time to see a pale, but filthy, hand break the surface, and he grinned triumphantly to himself.

Kida struggled out of the ground, gasping for the breath he no longer needed once his head was freed. He looked around with wide, frightened eyes and stood up, wiping whatever dirt he could off his body. "Wha… Izaya?" He glared at Izaya angrily. "Did you have something to do with this?! Why was I in the ground?!"

Izaya merely smirked and threw an arm around Kida's shoulder. "Because you're my little vampire progeny now."

Kida blinked, the anger melting away and turning to a mix of confusion and interest. "Vampire?" He smiled and looked around, noticing how clear everything seemed. It was also at the this moment that the now-permanently-15-year-old noticed his heartbeat was gone and that he no longer needed to breathe. "Cool! Can we go eat someone?" He bounced eagerly in place.

Izaya's smirk widened. _Oh, this should be fun, _he thought sadistically as he nodded at Kida.

**Later…**

After explaining the proper way to feed to Kida, he'd left the new vampire alone to find his own food, feeling that he shouldn't baby the boy. Well, that, and he had an appointment soon. When he arrived back at his apartment, however, he was met with a clean, hysterical Kida. He frowned as he watched the boy run around his apartment at vampire speed, whining about something. "What happened?" he asked once he'd managed to get Kida to hold still.

Kida took a few deep breaths that he didn't need before pointing to Izaya's closed bedroom door. "I went out and fed like you taught to me, but afterwards, I went to go see Mikado. One thing led to another…we started, er, doing it…but I kind of bit him in the middle of it, and…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And…"

Izaya's eyes narrowed. He didn't like where this was going. "Kida, as your Creator, I demand that you tell me what happened."

Kida flinched and did so, having no choice in the matter this time. "I bit Mikado during sex and drained him of almost all his blood. He's not dead, but he's pretty unconscious. Can you turn him for me?"

Izaya frowned and looked at his bedroom door. "Did you sleep with him here?"

Kida shook his head. "No, we had sex at his house, but I brought him here after the biting… Please, Izaya? I'll be your slave forever!"

Izaya laughed and patted Kida's head. "Sucks for you, because you already are." He sighed and walked into his bedroom, going over to Mikado, who was weakly coming out of unconsciousness on the bed. "Hello, Mikado." He smiled, fangs popping out as he did.

Mikado frowned. "I-Izaya…I should've known…" He whimpered at how much effort it took him to speak.

Izaya shrugged and bit into his wrist, pressing the bloody wound to Mikado's pale lips. "I'd drink if you wanna live."

Mikado shuddered, but did as Izaya told him to, attaching his lips to wound and drinking. He passed out after a few gulps and Izaya's injury healed itself as he leaned away, sensing the change beginning. He left the room and sat down on the couch.

"He'll be a vampire by tomorrow night. You're welcome to stay here until he awakens."

Kida sighed in relief and collapsed on the couch. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Izaya nodded, his mind going back to Shizuo. "Yes…you certainly do."

**A/N: So I decided not to turn Namie into a vampire and sacrificed Mikado instead! :D Poor Mikado…**

**Also I kind of want to see if you guys can guess who else will be turned into a vampire. It might be interesting…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

When Shizuo Heiwajima opened the door to his apartment, he was surprised to find his younger, blank-faced brother Kasuka sitting perfectly still on his couch, watching the news. "Kasuka?"

The younger man shot his brother a glance. "Oh, you're home. Hello, Brother." He looked back at the TV, but shifted over a bit and patted the seat next to him, signaling for Shizuo to join him. "How was work?"

Shizuo, while happy that his brother was here, was also a little confused. Usually, Kasuka told him whenever he'd be in town, so Shizuo would have the chance to clean and get the guestroom ready. _Then again, _he thought, _I straightened the place up the other day, so…_ With a shrug, he joined his younger sibling on the couch and removed his bow tie and sunglasses. Almost immediately after he did, though, Kasuka snuggled into his side, wrapping both of his arms around one of Shizuo's and resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo gulped quietly. Kasuka was in that…_mood_ again. That's why he'd arrived unannounced. Now, it wasn't that Shizuo didn't love his brother, he did—and very much so, at that—but he didn't love Kasuka in _that _way as much as Kasuka loved _him_ in that way. Unfortunately, Shizuo loved to make Kasuka happy, and such activities made Kasuka happy, so in a way, they also made him happy.

"Brother," Kasuka began when the news was over, turning his large, dark brown eyes on Shizuo, "you never answered my question."

"Huh?" Shizuo blinked, pulled out of his thoughts, and quickly remembered Kasuka's earlier question about work. "Oh… It was good, I guess. In fact, for the past two days, a few things have been good, mainly because I haven't seen that Flea around lately." He smiled genuinely. The recent lack of Izaya's presence in Ikebukero had actually been improving Shizuo's anger management abilities.

Kasuka nodded. "That's good." As he spoke, he rested a hand on Shizuo's chest and nuzzled his shoulder.

Shizuo sighed mentally. "I have a feeling that's not what you came here for, Kasuka."

Kasuka looked away, then back at him and nodded. "Please?"

Shizuo looked down at him before rolling his eyes in defeat. "I'll get the chains…"

**Later…**

Despite the fact that it was almost dawn didn't make Izaya leave Ikebukero. He used his knives to scale the side of Shizuo's apartment building and peer into his apartment. He pouted, though, when he saw the living room dark and empty. With a sigh, he opened the window and jumped inside, deciding to explore. He had at least an hour before the sun came up, so he could get in and out of here and back to his own apartment in that amount of time. At first, he thought there was nothing of importance in Shizuo's apartment…until he opened the bedroom door.

Shizuo and Kasuka were asleep in bed, naked and holding each other. Shizuo's scent was all over Kasuka, making Izaya tilt his head in interest. He crept quietly over to the sleeping brothers and sniffed the air. It had the scent of sweat, lust, slight regret, and pure ecstasy. _Interesting, _he thought with an evil smirk as he softly brushed some hair out of Kasuka's sleeping face before leaving the apartment.

**Later, at sunset…**

Izaya and Kida stood over Mikado, who still slumbered quietly in Izaya's bed.

"What if it didn't work?" Kida whispered fearfully, glaring at Izaya.

Izaya shrugged. "Then it didn't work. I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would work when I turned you." He smirked at the growling Kida and looked back down at Mikado. "Wakey wakey~"

Almost as if on cue from those words, Mikado stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh…?" He rubbed them and looked around, shocked by how clear and bright everything seemed, despite the room being a little dark. The silken bedding on Izaya's mattress seemed to shine a little, and when he looked at his hands, he could see almost every vein through the milky skin.

He didn't get much of a chance to take it all in before Kida launched himself at Mikado and squeezed him so tightly, he would've suffocated, had he still been alive. "You're okay!" He began to shower Mikado with kisses, despite how much the dark-haired teenager was squirming.

Izaya decided to leave the lovebirds alone, and he also made a mental note to burn his bedding. He had more important things to do with his time.

**Meanwhile…**

Kasuka stepped out of Russia Sushi with a full belly and started walking back to his brother's apartment, growing another type of hunger now. The night was cool at clear, and there were still many people on the streets. But being a famous movie star without a bodyguard at the moment, Kasuka had to walk quickly and keep his head down, lest he be kidnapped by some crazed fan.

His plan didn't seem to work, however, because one minute, he saw the concrete sidewalk under his feet, and the next, he was on top of a building, standing before his brother's foe, Izaya Orihara. He tilted his head and blinked, confused. "Izaya?"

Izaya smiled widely. "Kasuka, come take a walk with me. We have something to…discuss."

Suspicious, but knowing he had no way out, Kasuka nodded slowly. "Okay…"

**Meanwhile…**

Shizuo frowned and checked his watch again. "Where the hell is he?" he mumbled anxiously to himself. Only one answer came to him: Izaya. Izaya had kidnapped his brother in an attempt to make Shizuo come after him so they could play their stupid tag game. Growling under his breath, Shizuo stormed out into the streets of Ikebukero, determined to find the Flea and his younger brother.

**Meanwhile…**

Izaya smiled down at the freshly covered grave containing Shizuo's transitioning younger brother. He was excited to see if Kasuka would be any different as a vampire, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't. But now he had a direct line to his dear monster on his side, and that was exactly what he needed. As he walked away from the grave, he dialed Kida.

"What do you want?" Kida grumbled from the other line, seeming to have already forgotten that Izaya saved his lover from true death and granted him eternal life.

Izaya merely smirked, though. "Kida, as your Creator, I order you to find Shizuo Heiwajima before sunrise and bring me a small sample of his blood. I have something to decide…" He chuckled madly and could practically _hear _Kida shudder on the other line. "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kida mumbled indifferently, knowing he had no choice. "But how am I supposed to get blood from _Shizuo Heiwajima_?! He'll kill me!"

"You have strength to almost match his own and speed beyond his now, remember? It shouldn't be too hard. There's a clean, empty syringe I keep in my desk from Shinra. Take it and use it to get some of his blood. And also, no matter how good it smells or how good he smells, do not—I repeat—_do not_ drink his blood. Have I made myself clear?"

Kida growled lowly, but walked over to Izaya's desk and pulled the empty syringe out. "Crystal. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Good luck." Izaya smiled and hung up before going to look for someone to feed off of.

Kida sighed and looked down at the syringe before looking over at Mikado, who was currently sucking the blood out of a blood bag Kida had stolen for him from the local blood bank. "I gotta go. _Master _Izaya has ordered me to do something for him. Stay here, okay?"

Mikado stopped drinking for a moment to frown and look at Kida seriously. "You're joking, right? You're going to do what he says? He's crazy!"

Kida's eyes faintly glowed a gold-amber. "Yeah, I know, but he's also our Creator. If he orders us to do something, we don't have a choice. We _have _to obey him, whether we want to or not."

"What's he ordered you to do?"

"I have to find Shizuo Heiwajima and get a sample of his blood for Izaya."

What?!" Mikado lunged at Kida and almost knocked him over, gripping his shoulders. "That's a suicide mission! No way!"

"Mikado, I _have _to! It's not like I _want _to, because I really don't!" He shook Mikado off and walked out the door. "I'll be back, okay?" And with that, he left before Mikado could reply, being there one second and gone the next.

So Mikado found himself speaking to an empty room. "You better…"

**A/N: I hate August. Mostly because it means school's gonna start again soon. Anyway, so anyone who thought Kasuka was gonna become a vampire, you get a plate of cookies shaped like your favorite Durarara character!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Part V

Kida searched all over Ikebukero, and at first, he believed that there was no way he'd ever find Shizuo. Everyone seemed to smell the same, their scents all blending and mixing together in the crowds. Then again, he was very new, and perhaps this was really why Izaya had sent him out; to humiliate him and teach him that he should respect and listen to his Maker, no matter how much he hated him. Kida frowned and walked over to Russia Sushi, intending to get a bite, before freezing and almost gagging, the overpowering scent of raw fish making him force bloody vomit right back down his pale throat. He quickly ran from the restaurant, being nothing but a blur to anyone who might've seen him. He took refuge in the park, huddling under a tree.

Izaya had ruined his life. Ended it, actually and literally. He could no longer stand to be around humans or their food without wanting to vomit at the scent of one thing and feed off the other. He had been able to smell everything in the order of sushi a man had been carrying out; the raw fish, each distinct oil and spice used, and then there'd been that combined with the scent of the man's sour blood and… Kida had just needed to get away.

But now, refreshed with the clean oxygen coming from the tree behind him, he stopped breathing altogether and headed back into Ikebukero to finish his task; he only had two more hours until dawn.

**Meanwhile…**

Mikado pouted as he stared out Izaya's huge wall-like window. Kida still hadn't returned and it'd been an hour already. And on top of that, Mikado was starting to become hungry again. He also hadn't seen Izaya since he woke up, which deeply worried him. And why would Izaya need a sample of Shizuo's blood? _Oh God, _he thought, eyes getting even bigger. _Maybe he wants to turn Shizuo! _Mikado shuddered at the thought, because the idea of _Shizuo Heiwajima finally being under Izaya Orihara's control_ was just terrifying. Izaya would use the Strongest Man in Ikebukero as a massive weapon to conquer the world! _Or maybe, _he thought, slightly trembling, _that's what he's planning to do with all of us! I have to find Kida! _Without another thought, Mikado raced out of the apartment to find his "brother"—as Izaya had put it—and his Maker.

**Meanwhile…**

Izaya let the body of the hooker he'd been feeding from drop to the ground before he wiped his mouth and hurried back to his apartment. He found Namie there on the phone with someone, but he didn't see his progenies anywhere. _Oh, have my little babies already left the nest? _He chuckled to himself, knowing exactly where Kida was, but where could Mikado have run off to? _Probably to find Kida,_ he concluded with a shrug, sitting down at his desk and entering the chatroom. _Time to see if anyone else is worthy of my evenings. _

**Meanwhile…**

Kida sat on top of a building and stared out at the people. He was trying to notice a head of bleached blonde hair going through the crowds, but he was having very little luck. He glanced at his watch and groaned; he only had an hour and a half until sunrise. What was he supposed to do if he couldn't find Shizuo by then?! Let himself be burned alive by the sun in front of everyone?!

"Kida!"

Said vampire jumped, pulled from his terrifying thoughts, as he was tackled by Mikado. "Wha-?"

"I came to help you!" the dark-haired vampire declared with a determined smile, any ideas of telling Kida what he'd thought earlier gone once he saw that Kida was okay.

"No," Kida immediately replied, face all serious, something that Mikado found rare on his friend's usually cheerful and playful face. "Izaya ordered me to do this on my own, and that's exactly how I'm going to do it: on my own. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. You're not as old—"

"Kida, you're only one night older than me!" Mikado pointed out angrily. "And unless Izaya orders me to stop helping you, I'm following you."

Kida growled quietly under his breath. He didn't have time to waste arguing with Mikado, since it was close to dawn, so he nodded and looked back out at Ikebukero. "Have it your way."

The dark-haired vampire smiled triumphantly and began to listen to the bustle of the city, when he was suddenly overpowered by such a sweet and delicious aroma, it could only be described as having the scent of glorious life and sunshine itself. _"What is that incredible smell?!" _he gasped, looking around wildly.

Kida had caught wind of it now too and all former thoughts of catching Shizuo for his Maker were out on hold. He sniffed the air again and pointed to the west. "Come on, this way!" Grabbing Mikado's hand, the tow of them lunged from rooftop to rooftop, in hot pursuit of what they were sure would be a feast.

**Meanwhile…**

Shizuo was beyond furious by this point as he walked through the park, kicking benches and bushes and rocks and even people out of his way, the blue tint of his sunglasses blurred purple by how much red he was seeing. He couldn't find the Flea, he couldn't find Kasuka, and calling Celty and Shinra hadn't been much help either. _I need a smoke, _he thought as he reclined onto a bench in front of a fountain and pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket. As he was about to light it, though, he paused, a strange sense of being watched taking over his senses, and he immediately jumped to his feet and looked around, picking up the bench he'd been sitting on.

There was no one there.

Frowning and slowly putting down the bench, Shizuo glanced around once more, just to make sure he hadn't been wrong. _I'm getting too paranoid, _he decided, sitting down again.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Mikado and Kida were hiding behind some trees barely 25 yards away, staring at him in shock.

Kida growled low in his throat, though not loud enough for Shizuo to hear. How could such a deliciously perfect scent come from such a hothead?! _It's probably all those sweets he eats, _he thought to himself, pulling the syringe out of his pocket. "Okay, Mikado, I'm gonna need you to make a distraction."

"Why me?" Mikado whispered, frowning.

"Because I have to get the syringe into his body!" Kida snapped quietly. "Now go!"

Mikado grumbled unintelligibly under his breath and glared at his lover and friend, but nodded and walked toward the Strongest Man in Ikebukero, praying to whatever god would accept him that he'd live through this experience. "Hi Shizuo!"

Shizuo glanced up. "Mikado? What are you doing out so late? Don't you have school tomorrow or something?"

"Uh…" Out of the corner of his eye, Mikado could see Kida sneaking closer in the background, so he just smiled convincingly and shrugged. "Yeah… But I haven't been going to school lately." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

Shizuo tilted his head. He smelled Flea all over that situation. "Why?"

"I haven't really been able to sleep at night, and I don't want to fall asleep in class, so…"

Kida was at least five feet away now.

"That's no excuse not to go to school, kid." Shizuo frowned.

Mikado pouted as Kida pushed the tip of the syringe gently into the back of Shizuo's neck and began to extract the blood. As the scent grew stronger, Mikado fought to keep his eyes their natural blue color. "I-I guess it really—"

"Hey!" Shizuo growled and slapped the back of his neck, Kida already gone with a full syringe of blood. "What the hell? It feels like something bit me!"

"Must've been a mosquito. Well, I wish I could stick around Shizuo, but I gotta head home. See you later!" Mikado hurried off quickly, leaving behind an extremely confused Shizuo.

"What was that all about…?" Shizuo mumbled, watching Mikado leave.

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update guys. Almost two months… I'm such a bad person. So, does anyone wanna take a shot at why Izaya might've wanted just a sample of Shizuo's blood?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Part VI

Kida and Mikado made it back to Izaya's apartment with the syringe full of Shizuo's delicious blood with about twenty minutes to spare before sunrise. They found their Creator was in the shower and his secretary had gone home, so they waited on the couch for him to emerge, though Kida insisted on just leaving the syringe on the coffee table with a note. Mikado, however, refused to do so, since he had some questions for Izaya.

"You can leave if you want," Mikado began as they sat down and waited. "But I'm staying right here, even if he's in there until after sunrise. I need to talk to him."

Kida frowned, glaring slightly at Mikado. "No way. I'm not leaving you with that psycho; who knows what he'll order you to do if I'm not here?"

The blue-eyed vampire rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can fight him, Kida; he's our _Creator_, remember? Doesn't that automatically make him stronger than us or something?"

"Yeah." The blonde-haired vampire sighed and looked around. "Huh…I wonder who _Izaya's _Creator is. Maybe if we find him, then we can ask him to order Izaya to leave us alone!"

"I doubt that would happen. If someone willingly turned Izaya, then they're even crazier than he is!"

"Why Mikado," Izaya purred in a fake hurt voice as he came into the room in a black robe, "I'm offended. Must you wound your own daddy so?"

Mikado shuddered. "Ugh… You are _not _my father, and thank God for that! I think I'd kill myself I you were…" He shook his head and held up the syringe. "Kida got Shizuo's blood for you, and now I need to talk to you."

The informant-turned-vampire shrugged and sat down, picking up the full syringe. "Very well. What do you need from Daddy?"

"Stop saying that!" Kida and Mikado snapped at the same time, making the older vampire smirk.

"I need to know why you're turning all of us," Mikado said seriously, frowning. "And if you want to turn Shizuo."

"You don't _need _to know that," Izaya pointed out slyly, stilling smirking. "You just _want _to. And if I gave my children everything they wanted and just spoiled them, what kind of Daddy would I be?"

"That's it!" Kida jumped to his feet, fangs bared, and lunged at Izaya, ready to rip his throat out.

Izaya, however, was much quicker. Before Kida could even get in the air, Izaya had turned the tables and jumped on him instead, pinning him down by his throat, a silver flickblade in his hand. When he pressed the metal to Kida's cheek lightly, it burned the younger vampire, making him wince and hiss.

Izaya pouted. After becoming a vampire, he'd had to throw away his favorite silver rings and get matching ones in white gold, because the previous metal had seared his fingers whenever he'd tried to touch them.

"Kida!" Mikado got to his feet, but he didn't dare run over and try to help, considering the fact that Izaya could easily turn the silver on him too.

"Did you just try to attack me, Kida?" Izaya cocked his head and pressed the blade a little deeper into Kida's cheek, not yet breaking the skin, but causing a fresh burn to appear. "How naughty of you."

"Go to hell!" Kida spat, struggling in Izaya's grip and attempting to punch and kick him. But sadly, it was to no avail, and Izaya made a small cut on Kida's cheek with the silver knife. The blonde bit his lip and forced down a whimper, refusing to let Izaya see him in pain, even though he knew his Creator could sense that he was.

"That's no way to talk to me, Kida. You should be grateful, you know." Izaya chuckled a little, though it sounded faintly mad. "I gave you and Mikado eternal life, so now you'll have centuries to try out all those difficult-looking moves from the _Kama Sutra_. Won't that be fun?"

"I hate you," Kida growled, but he did pale a little at the thought of spending night after night doing nothing but making love to Mikado. (Paling, it seemed, was the vampire equivalent to blushing.) "I hate you so much!"

Izaya sighed like he was reluctant about something and made the cut in Kida's cheek a little longer. "The more times you say bad things to me, the more I'll cut you, so I'd choose your next words carefully."

"Kida, for the love of God, just apologize to him!" Mikado snapped, worried for his friend's safety. "Quit being stupid!"

Kida growled under his breath and glared up at Izaya, but eventually sighed and closed his eyes, calming down. When he reopened them, they were still hard with hate, but he looked less ready to attack Izaya than before. "I'm sorry," he said reluctantly, body tense.

"'I'm sorry'…what?" Izaya grinned devilishly.

Kida blinked, confused, and then it dawned on him, and he immediately became mad again. "Oh, no way in hell am I—Ahh!" Izaya had slashed deeper into his cheek again, and this time a few tear droplets had fought their way out of his sockets. "Ugh…bastard…"

"I'm waiting, Kida," Izaya said quietly, gleefully, like a smug cat who had caught a mouse and was waiting for it to admit defeat.

Kida groaned as the burning pain ebbed away a little. "Nnn… I'm sorry…Daddy."

"Great!" Izaya was off of Kida and the knife was tucked away within two seconds. "I'm glad we could have this discussion, boys. There's only twelve minutes until sunrise, and you're welcome to stay here for the day, but if you're going to screw like bunnies, please…scream as loud as you like." With another laugh worthy of a madman, Izaya went into his room with the syringe.

Kida growled again, wiping the blood off his cheek as his wound healed. "Come on, Mikado," he said, walking to the guestroom. "I need to remove some of this anger."

Mikado paled and followed.

**Later, in the afternoon…**

Shizuo was sunbathing at Shinra's, though Shinra wasn't up, so it was just him and Celty enjoying the fresh, bright sunlight. "How come Shinra's not up?" he asked his friend, peeking at her over his blue sunglasses.

Celty shrugged and picked up her PDA to type. _He hasn't been feeling well lately, so he's been sleeping a lot._

Shizuo nodded and put his glasses back on. "That's too bad. Hey, Celty, can I ask a favor of you?"

_Sure._

"I haven't seen Kasuka since the other day, and I'm sure he didn't leave Ikebukero, cause his stuff's still here, and if he had left, he would've told me. I'm worried that something's happened to him, and I feel like the Flea is probably involved, since I haven't seen him in a few days either, so I was wondering if you could take a look around and tell me if you find anything."

Celty typed quickly. _Of course I'll help you, Shizuo. I'll look around Ikebukero tonight, okay?_

Shizuo smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Celty."

**That night…**

Kasuka tore his way out of the ground quickly, surprising even himself, as he'd always thought it would take a tremendous amount of strength and stamina to plow oneself from their own grave. He coughed slightly and looked around, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Everything is so clear," he mumbled to himself, the vaguest hints of amazement in his usually neutral voice. "I wonder why…"

Kasuka could hear everything, from the birds flapping their wings overhead, to the tiny feet of the ant marching around in the grass in front of him, to the laughter of someone over five miles away. And when he looked up at the moon, he swore he could see every little detail in it right from Earth, and could see how truly bright it was; not as bright as the sun itself, but still beautiful and gleaming. He could see every star and constellation in the sky, vividly, and smell the fresh dew on the grass and the squirrel in the tree behind him.

The squirrel…

Kasuka jumped to his feet and crouched down, his entire body in hunting mode, before he lunged into the tree with the agility and grace of a cat. He landed neatly and effortlessly on a branch and reach toward a hole in the tree, pulling out the wriggling squirrel. It didn't smell as great as the nearest human did, but it was still the closest food source, and his new body was currently on autopilot. His fangs slid out and he licked his lips, looking for a good place to bite into the tiny creature, when he was suddenly grabbed on the ankle and pulled out of the tree, making him drop the squirrel.

Blinking and regaining control over his body, Kasuka blinked and looked around, sitting up from his spot on the ground. The squirrel was scampering away into some nearby bushes, and he was about to go after it when that same hand from before grabbed his shoulders and held him back, yanking him to his feet.

"Kasuka, there are much tastier treats in the world than that squirrel," Izaya said as he pulled the syringe from his pocket. "Like this."

Kasuka stiffened as Izaya let a single drop of blood fall from the needle's point, but that was all it took for him to already be in love with the scent. He reached for the syringe, but Izaya clicked his tongue and shook his head, making the actor-turned-vampire pout.

"Ah, ah, ah," Izaya said with a grin. "You don't get this whole thing. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Kasuka did as was asked of it, dark eyes turning red-brown and never moving from the syringe as Izaya brought the needle's tip closer to his mouth. Izaya pressed the plunger on the syringe and let about half of the blood in the syringe pour into Kasuka's mouth before he stopped and pulled away, watching his newest progeny savor the delicious taste of his own brother's blood.

"Does it taste good?" he asked Kasuka, tilting his head inquisitively, even though he already knew the answer.

Kasuka nodded eagerly, eyes totally red and fangs out again as he stared at the syringe. "Who's blood is that?" he asked, wanting to find the person for more.

Izaya grinned widely and put the syringe back in his pocket. "It's Shizu-chan's."

**A/N: I feel like I should have Izaya turn half the population of Ikebukero before he actually goes after Shizuo. But as we learned from the Saika Arc, that might not even be enough to subdue him. But Kasuka and his chains might be…**


End file.
